Time Shifts
by rhealorde
Summary: Ever wonder what a younger Ollie would think of his life as Oliver Queen and the Arrow? Well time for some crazy body swapping madness, time travel, meta humans, and some domestic!Olicity. Slightly crack ish.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE! Ok, so I've written one shot's before, but never something as long as this. I hope it's ok. **

**Anyways, I wanted to write an established!Olicity fic cause 3x09 killed me. It's slightly crack ish as well. Well, mostly just a really, really crazy circumstance. There may be a few times you'll just have to go with the "science." Suspension of disbelief people. Hopefully it's not so ridiculous that it makes the story less enjoyable. **

**Just something to know, because it will be a thing in this... I always have had this head cannon that eventually the majority of QC's (Palmer Industries for now) holdings would eventually fall to Felicity. Either Ray leaves the company to her, or at least a majority of the stock. He clearly doesn't care about the money. Anyways, eventually I see Felicity being super loaded, and her buying back the Queen Mansion. I think that's all you need to know for this. Ok, here we go...**

Oliver woke up, blinking both eyes. He had a throbbing headache. As his eyes came into focus, he could see he was in his room. He went to move his arm, but he couldn't, as there was some weight holding it down. He looked over and saw a blond mess of hair. A woman he didn't recognize was sleeping next to him. He sat up and tried to move his arm slowly out from under her, desperately hoping she wouldn't wake up. But his attempt was in vain. As soon as he had begun to move, the woman stirred, sighed, and rolled over.

"Mmm," she smiled up at him. "Morning." Her eyes were blue, and looked extremely content.

"Uhh… Hi?" He wasn't sure what to do. Ask her name? No, that would be rude. Maybe say something about how last night was great, even though he didn't even remember picking her up at the party, let alone anything that happened after that.

"Your voice sounds weird," she mused as she kissed his cheek and got out of his bed. As Oliver looked her up and down he became even more confused. She was wearing a tank top and a pair of loose fitting pajama pants. Her hair was messy, but not in a way that looked like it had fallen out of an up do. She had no remnants of makeup on her face. All and all she looked, well, ordinary. Not exactly what he was used to waking up to, especially after some crazy party.

"I'm gunna go make some coffee," she yawned, stretching her arms above her head. "Want some?"

"Yeah, sure… Do you know where it is?" he asked, confused.

The girl snorted. "Yes, Oliver." She rolled her eyes and left the room.

As soon as her heard her footsteps reach the bottom of the stairs, he jumped out of bed, ran out of his room, and stood at the balcony edge. He watched her walk in the direction of the kitchen. She seemed extremely comfortable waking around the house. Maybe he had drank so much he was forgetting a few days? Maybe she had been here a while. He was pretty sure he had taken some orange pills at the party too, and had no idea what they were. Maybe a few days of memory loss was normal.

He walked back into his room. Even if that was true though, it still didn't completely explain the girl. She was cute, but not exactly his usual catch. But he shrugged it off. Maybe she was really good in bed, so he had wanted her stay for a few days. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the picture next to the bed or the fact that nearly everything in his room was different, from the lamps to the bed spread. He went into his bathroom and splashed some water on his face. He stared at himself. His hair was shorter, and he hadn't shaved in a few days. Had he gotten a hair cut and decide to grow a beard? And why did he look so old? He was wearing a gray shirt and plaid pajama pants. He noticed a purple tooth brush lying on the sink. Seriously? How many days had this girl been here? And why were they both so… dressed? Before he could investigate any more, he heard her voice call him.

"Coffee's done!"

"Coming!" he called back. Walking out of his room, he decided he would just have to ask this girl what was going on.

When he got in the kitchen, he found her leaning against the counter, watching the morning news.

"This is the third explosion this week. I think we need to…" she trailed off as she looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Look, I don't know how to say this without sounding really rude, but, well… um…"

"Spit it out, Oliver." She had one eyebrow raised.

"Uh, you seem really nice, but I don't remember anything thats happened, uhh…" he gestured between them, "here. I know that party was kinda crazy, and we probably both had way to much to drink, but I don't even remember your name to be honest." He bit his lip, nervous she would slap him. It wouldn't be the first time.

But to his surprise, the girl looked unfazed. "You have the weirdest sense of humor." She looked back to the tv. "Anyways, like I was saying, I think if we can get Digg to pull some strings over at ARGUS we might be able to find out who has been planting these." She gestured back to the tv, where B-Roll of a building on fire was playing.

"What's ARGUS? And who's Digg? And why do I care about a bomb?" Now he was getting kind of annoyed. "Look lady, I'm not sure what's going on here but I think you should go. My girlfriend is probably going to be over soon, and you," he pointed at a ring he had noticed on her left hand "should probably be getting back to your husband."

The woman stared at him, putting her coffee down without breaking eye contact. She slowly walked over to him and put her hand on his forehead. "Oliver, did you hit your head?" She was looking his face over, and now running her hands along the back of his head.

"I don't think so," he said as he grabbed her arm, removing it from him. "I'm not trying to be rude, but really, I'm sure we had fun, but the fling is over, and - hey! What are you doing?"

The woman picked up some sort of glass brick on the counter. Was that a phone? He'd never seen one like it. Apparently it was because she began speaking into it. "John, I need you to come over here."

"Who's John? And why is he coming here?" Oliver suddenly felt nervous.

"Somethings wrong with him." she mumbled. "I don't know. I think he's having memory problems. Did you see him hit his head last night? I know that meta was giving us all a run for our money… uh huh… Yeah. Really? Perfect. Ok… See you in a second." She put the phone down and went over to one of the kitchen cabinets.

"Meta?" he inquired. "Is that like a drug or something? Whoa! When did we get that?" He pointed at the box in the blond woman's arms. It had a first aid symbol on it, and looked very high tech.

"Sit down," she ordered, pointing at the kitchen table. He did as he was told, all be it slowly. She pulled out a pen light and shone it in his eye.

"Hey! Watch it!" he yelled, pulling away from the light.

"Hold still! I need to check your vitals." Her voice was calm, as if this was routine.

"Are you like a doctor or something?" he asked, relaxing a little bit. She continued with the pen light for while and and the dropped it, looking at him intently.

"Do you really have no clue who I am?" There was no pain in her voice. The way she asked it, it was as if she was trying to figure out a puzzle.

"Are you, like, a famous doctor?" He raised his eyebrows unsure of what she wanted.

"No. I'm not a doctor at all." She grabbed his wrist and felt for his pulse. She continued on for several more minutes checking various things. "Are you feeling nauseous, or light headed?"

"You seem like a doctor."

"Just answer the question."

"I had a little headache when I woke up, but I think I'm just a little hung over." He grabbed her wrist. "Look, it's really nice your trying to take care of me, but you can really go. This isn't the first time I've forgotten a few days after a rave. Just call my friend Tommy and I'll be fine. Or even go get my parents. They should be around here somewhere." Oliver thought about that for a second. Where were his parents? Or Thea, for that matter.

She stared at him, now looking nervous. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Look, I told you-" Just then the door bell rang, and there was a voice calling out from the entry way.

"Felicity?" The voice was deep and commanding. It made Oliver nervous. Well, more nervous.

"We're in the kitchen." she called back.

"I assume that's John," said Oliver. "He got here quick."

"He was already on his way. And he's a fast driver." she mumbled, still staring at him, without really looking at him.

A huge black man walked in the door. His arms were the size of tree trunks, and he looked like he could take out Oliver with one punch. Oliver scooted his chair away from him.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He has no idea who I am." She was speaking quietly, but he could still hear. "Or you for that matter. And John…" she glanced at him with real concern on her face, "He's asking for Tommy. And his parents."

The man called John looked over at him, brow furrowed. "Are you serious? You don't think…"

All of a sudden he turned from Francine, or whatever her name was, and looked at him. "Do you remember an island?"

"Um, I was in the Bahamas last spring break."

"When was the last time you were on the Queen's Gambit?"

"It's been a while. But I think my dad want's to take it over to China soon. I'll probably go on it then. Wait, how do you even know about the Queen's Gambit? Do you work with my dad?"

"No." he said, firmly. He turned back to the blonde. "Well, that gives us a time frame."

"He said something about a party. Could that have anything to do with this?" She was biting her thumb.

Before anyone could say anything else, the door bell rang again. The blond rushed off.

"What was her name?' Oliver asked John.

"Felicity." The man had the most expressionless face. It weirded Oliver out.

"Is she a doctor? She said she wasn't, but I feel like she is."

"Might as well be yours."

That made no sense to him, but now Felicity was back in the room.

"It was a package. Look." She showed it to John.

"Hey, don't just open my family's mail!" Oliver called after her as she pulled out a kitchen knife opening the box. She didn't even seem to register his words.

Out of the box came a hand written note and what looked like a video tape.

"Put that back! It's not for you!"

"Yes it is," said Felicity.

"What does it say?" asked John.

"Call Star Labs team. Watch in the Foundry. Love, Oliver."

"Wait!? That's from me?" Oliver was now so confused he forgot to be nervous.

"Go put some clothes on." Felicity ordered. "We need to go somewhere."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are we in the Glades?" Oliver asked as they all got out of the car. "Wait, that's my dad's old factory!" Neither of the other two said much.

He had given up trying to get too much information out of either of them. After Felicity had pulled out of the dryer some pants and a hoodie, which she insisted he just put on over his shirt he was already wearing, she had disappeared for a few minutes. When she had come back, she was in grey dress and red heels and glasses. Oliver wonder if she had a lot of clothes at his house, as the dress didn't exactly look like something she would have worn to a party. More a business meeting. Neither of them explained anything, even when he worked up the nerve to ask a question. He was too afraid of John to do anything other than what the two of them said.

"Are you two ever going to talk to me?" he called to the two mysterious people, now walking ahead of him.

"We'll explain everything in just a minute. We need to see what's on this tape, though." Felicity called back, smiling at him with a look of pity on her face. He was not used to women looking at him like that.

Instead of walking in the front doors, the two started going around the corner to a back entrance. He hurried to keep up with them.

The blonde punched some numbers on a keypad and opened the back door. They all walked down into a room that had to be the weirdest place Oliver had ever seen.

"What is this?"

There were computer monitors, glass cases with mannequins in them, two were wearing some sort of leather outfit. There were also a ton of arrows, and a million other strange looking things.

"Dude, this looks like a secret lair for superheroes or something!"

Felicity and John just looked at each other.

"Star Labs is ready to patch in to our feed as soon as I call them." Felicity said sitting down in a large black chair in front of the computer monitors.

Suddenly, there was a rush of wind and a flash of red light. Then, the red light stopped and became a man. Or boy. He was very young, and had a giant dorky grin on his face, and an even dorkier outfit.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"HOLY CRAP!" Oliver yelled, pointing at the man in the red suit. "DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT? HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

Felicity put her head in her hand.

"What's up with Oliver?" he asked, with a deeply confused look on his face. "Did he hit his head or something?"

"No. We don't know what happened. We do know that right now Oliver has no idea who any of us are and thinks he's a few weeks away from taking a nice boat ride on the Queen's Gambit to China." She was now digging through a box of stuff under the desk.

"Whoa. Uhhh… that's…"

"We know."

"What are we supposed to do about it?"

"Here." Felicity held up the note that she had taken from the package as she still rummaged through things under her desk.

"I'm assuming this came with-"

"A tape. A fricken video tape. I'm trying to find something to play it with." she sat up. "Here we go." She was holding a small box that she plugged into the back of the main monitor. "I'm calling Caitlin."

Oliver heard a strange melodic tune come out of the computer and all of a sudden, two people's faces showed up on the screen.

"Hi everyone!" The girl, whom Oliver assumed was Caitlin, waved.

"Hey Oliver! Did you get a chance to try the new stuff I sent over?" The other person, a long haired boy look at at Oliver eagerly.

"Um…"

"He doesn't know who you are," stated John.

"Why? What happened to him Mr. Diggle?" inquired Caitlin.

"Wait, are you Digg?" Is he the one you were talking about when I came downstairs?" he asked Felicity.

"Yes."

"Does he not know who you guys are either?" asked the long haired boy.

"Nope," responded Felicity. "He seems to be unaware of everything that has happened since before the island."

"You said something was wrong with him, but man. Wait… so this is like… pre-Arrow Oliver?"

"We aren't sure what happened, but I got a package with a video tape and this," she held up the paper she had taken back from the red suited man, "Can you read it?"

"Not much to read. But, we will do everything we can to help." said Caitlin kindly.

"Wait!" Oliver's head was spinning. There were about a million questions he wanted to ask, but he only managed to get out one. "Can we go over all of your names?"

"I'm Barry Allen!" grinned the man in the red suit. "That's Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon."

"And you're John Di-"

"Diggle. Yes." He stood there with his arms folded.

"And you're Felicity." He pointed to her as she spun around in the chair.

"Mhmm."

"Felicity… what?"

There was an awkward pause, where everyone seemed to be looking at her as if they weren't sure she should answer that question.

"Smoak," she finally answered, nervously playing with the ring on her left hand.

"Felicity Smoak. Ok." He literally did not recognize a single one of these names, even though they all seemed to know him.

"Wanna roll the tape?" Caitlin asked.

"Yes, yes. Let me put it in." Felicity fumbled for a second, and then pushed in the video.

The screen crackled for a moment and then a close up of a shirt came on the screen. It moved for a second, and then it backed up and a man sat down. It was Oliver. But it was Oliver as he remembered himself looking like. Longer hair, clean shaven, younger.

"Hey. It's me. I only have a second, so I'll make this quick. I think something happened with that meta last night, because when I woke up, I was like this. I think I've landed in the past somehow. I came downstairs and Thea was here and she looked about 12. Based on the newspaper, and some other things" he paused, looking down at his shirt, "I haven't even been on the island yet."

There was that island again! What was it and why was it so significant? The other Oliver rubbed his eyes.

"I know we all thought that the meta was teleporting, but what if he was traveling through time? What if that's his thing. Controlling time. The thing is, he didn't send all of me back. Just my mind. But where did this time's me go? If my theory is right, you are probably standing with him. If that's true, that I'm here and he's there, I'm sorry. Seriously. He's, well, you know."

What was that supposed to mean?

"Anyways, I have absolutely no idea how to get out of this one. So I'm counting on you and the guys over at Star Labs for this. I wish I could do more."

A voice that sounded muffled, but familiar was calling out "Ollie" in the background. The other Oliver quickly jumped up and the tape ended with his hand grabbing the lens.

They all sat in silence. Finally Cisco broke it.

"So, his name could be Clockstopper!"

"Cisco, he clearly doesn't stop time. He causes temporal shifts." Caitlin argued back.

"Guys," John's voice was a command. "Let's focus on the problem."

"Well, on the plus side, Oliver isn't suffering any head trauma!" Barry offered up.

"Do you guys have anything over there that you think can help with this?" asked Felicity.

"Possibly. We-" Caitlin stopped and pointed behind Felicity.

Oliver felt dizzy. He was leaning against a table, trying to prop himself up. What on earth was going on? He had somehow switched bodies with his future self? How was that even possible? Was this all one long crazy acid trip? It didn't feel like it. It felt real. And if all that were true, what on earth was happening in his future? What kind of world did he exist in that it world be normal for him to be in some sort of hi-tech lair? And to be talking rationally about a person who could mess with time? And what the hell was this island?! Suddenly, and arm was wrapping around him. It was Felicity, moving him toward the large black chair.

"Are you ok?" She put her hand on his arm as he settled into the chair.

"I.. I'm.. so confused."

"I know. I know." Felicity looked over at the computer monitor. "Send me what you have. Regardless, we're going to be on the next train to Central City."

Oliver couldn't see Caitlin and Cisco any more, but he heard them agree, and say good bye and good luck.

Felicity bent down so she was at his level "Ok. We need to explain some things."


	3. Chapter 3

"Let me get this straight." Oliver was now pacing around the odd room. The three others were all sitting. "I'm going to get shipwrecked on an island, that isn't deserted, but I still can't get home. I'll have to learn how to survive against crazy people and super soldiers, and then I'll leave, but still not go home. Then I will become an assassin for some sort of military thing that your wife," he pointed at Diggle, "works for. Eventually I'll end up back on the island get rescued so I can come home and I'll decide to use my new found skills in killing and archery," he threw his hands up at the last word, "to hunt down a list of people that my father gave to me as his dying wish."

"You left out the bit about being in the Russian mob," interjected Barry. Oliver just stared at him.

"You don't really just hunt down those people any more. You just fight crime in the city. You're trying to make it a better place," Felicity clarified.

"So you guys, what? What are you?"

"Eventually you realized you couldn't do it alone, so you asked me for help." Diggle was becoming less and less scary. Oliver couldn't pinpoint why, but he could tell he cared about him. "Then Felicity joined on as kind of the brains of the whole thing. Barry here is what we call a meta human. There was a accident a few years back in Central City, and it caused some weird mutations, giving people for lack of a better word, powers. He is more of a honorary team member. He kinda does his own thing in Central City. Oh, and Roy is on our team, too."

"We should probably call him." Felicity mused. "He'll want to come to Central City."

"I'll text him to meet us at the train station." Barry pulled out his phone.

"Who's Roy?" asked Oliver.

"Just another partner," smiled Felicity.

"So does your husband know you secretly fight crime with a bunch of dudes in some lair? And that your kinda sleeping with one of them?" He looked her up and down. "I mean no judgement, I'm not exactly king of monogamy, either."

Felicity laughed. "You are now." She reached over next to her desk and grabbed a gold band and tossed it at him.

"Is this mine?" He played with what was clearly a wedding band.

"Yupp." She folded her arms and leaned back in her chair, looking amused. "And to answer your other question, yes. He does know. Because him is you. I lied earlier. My maiden name is Smoak. My name now is Queen. Apparently I'm more traditional than I thought."

Oliver stared at her. "You're… you're my…"

"Wife. Yes." She was clearly getting some sort of kick out of all of this because as much as she tried to fight it off, a smile kept creeping back onto her face. Well this explained the tooth brush.

"Why wasn't I wearing this earlier?"

"We have an open relationship and I was letting you go chase some tail." Her face was now completely straight.

"Seriously?"

"No, you idiot. We were testing magnetic weapons." That smile came back on her face.

"I can't believe I live in a world where that is the answer to that question."

"Well you better get used to it for now," said Barry. "But don't worry! Cisco and Caitlin are great! And Dr. Well's had been working on some stuff, and Felicity is a genius, so between everyone, we'll figure this out."

"Dr. Wells?"

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Barry. "Forgot to tell you about him. He runs Star Labs."

"Ok. And why aren't we just taking the family jet?"

Felicity and Diggle looked at each other, a little guilty.

"There was an incident recently. Let's just say it's out of commission." Felicity smiled back at him.

"Do we have a lot of incidents like that?"

Diggle looked over at Oliver. "Like Barry said. I'd get used to this life for now."


	4. Chapter 4

They were now all standing at the train station, waiting. Roy Harper had indeed met them there, where the others had rehashed everything that had happened. He had a similar amused look on his face to Felicity.

"He's not as scary," he had pointed out.

"Or useful," mumbled Diggle.

Oliver had wanted to protest, but apparently in this world, he was some BAMF assassin vigilante mobster. So he didn't have much to say since now he was just a rich college dropout.

The train pulled into the station at 12:45, and they all got on. There was an empty car they all went into. Oliver sat down first and Felicity took the set opposite him. Barry, Roy, and Diggle sat in the chairs across the aisle from them.

"The train isn't usually very crowded around this time. So we should have this to ourselves." Felicity reached into her bag and pulled out some paperwork that she began to read over.

"I'm gunna take a nap. Running over to Starling made me tired. Well, hungry more than tired. Just a sec." With that he disappeared.

"Where did he go? The train is leaving in like one minute!" Oliver protested.

"He'll be back," assured Diggle. And sure enough, a few moments later, Barry had returned, laden with two bags of Big Belly Burger and an extra large pizza.

"You know theres a food car," said Roy, looking annoyed.

"I'll eat there later."

"Showoff." Roy muttered as he reclined his seat, closing his eyes.

The train pulled away, and they all fell silent. It rumbled along the tracks, ebbing an flowing, and finally picking up enough speed that it felt like they were barely moving. Roy and Diggle fell asleep pretty quick, and instead of napping as he said, Barry seemed to be off in a world of his own.

"Soo..." Oliver looked across the seat at the woman who was his wife. Which was insane to him. "We're married."

"Yes, I know," she teased. Felicity was now working on a screen the size of a note pad, which he assumed was some sort of high tech computer. After another moment of silence, she eyed him over her glasses. "I know this must be very disconcerting for you. I'm sorry for that."

"You're all so..." he struggled for the word. "Calm? Robotic? I mean this is the most crazy thing and you all are acting like this is just another milk run."

Felicity snorted.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just hearing you talk about other people being robotic..."

"Am I robotic in the future?!"

"Some might say that." She set down her computer and leaned toward him. "I don't think that, though." She smiled, and reached out her hand to put it on his for a moment.

For the first time since he woke up, he felt a little bit at ease. Something about her touch was calming.

"Maybe efficient is a better word," he offered. "Look at you. You're working right now!" He gestured to her computer.

"Well, fighting crime takes up a lot of time so I have to get it in when I can."

"What is it that you do?"

She grinned. "I'm the head of Queen Consolidated's Applied Sciences."

"Seriously?"

"Mmm. I used to be the Vice President of the company, but I didn't really like it, and besides, tech is more my field than business."

"That's... impressive." Oliver was so confused. How on earth had the two of them ended up together? She was somehow both not his type and way out of his league. Clearly future him was different.

"Arn't you even a little bit worried? What if I'm stuck like this?" It had been one of his first thoughts, but no one here even seemed to be considering that option.

"This is not even close to being the worst situation we've ever been in. Yes, I'm worried. I'm always worried about you, to be honest," she sighed and looked him in the eye, "but Oliver, you have to understand, you've literally died before, so comparatively speaking…"

"Wait… I died!?" exclaimed Oliver. At this, Roy and Diggle woke up, and Barry seemed to snap out of his trance.

"Oooh. Are we telling that story?" asked Barry.

"How did I die? And how am I not dead now?" Confusion was setting back in.

"You challenged Ra's al Guhl to a duel. It ended with you being run through with a sword and kicked off a mountain." Diggle recounted the events as if he was telling him yesterdays weather.

"That's… that's…" Oliver was struggling to process this. "Who's Ra's al Guhl. And why did I challenge him to a duel? And still, how am I not dead now?!"

"Oh, that's complicated." Felicity bit her lip. "Um, ok. Let me try and fill in some more stuff." She deliberated for a second, and then finally seemed to have composed her thoughts. "So you know how the Queen's Gambit is going to go down?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, it doesn't just sink because of a storm. Your father was involved with Malcolm Merlyn-"

"Tommy's dad?" Oliver interjected.

"Yes. They were involved in something called the Undertaking. Malcolm had lost his wife years ago, and he didn't really handle the grief well. He left Tommy-"

"I know. He practically lived at my house."

Felicity bit her lip, as if she was nervous to tell him something. But instead she just continued. "Well, when he left he ended up in a place called Nanda Parbat. There was Ra's al Guhl, and the League of Assassins. Ra's is the head. Malcolm trained with them and became part of the League, sort of."

Oliver's eyes widened. "You're telling me, Tommy's dad is an assassin?"

"It's…. sort of. Anyways, he left under very specific conditions. He came back to Starling, determined to get revenge for Rebecca's death. He blamed the entire Glades for what happened. He thought if they hadn't existed, she wouldn't have been killed. So, he decided he wanted to wipe them all out. Destroy that entire part of the city. Your father and some other people were involved with him, but eventually your father wanted to stop him. That's why the Queen's Gambit sunk. Malcolm sabotaged it. He was trying to kill your father."

Oliver couldn't believe what he was hearing, but at this point, he didn't have anything to say, so he let her keep going.

"Malcolm ended up succeeding about a year after you got back from the island. He leveled the glades with a man made earthquake. The problem is, while the League of Assassins kills people, they have a very strict code, and Malcolm was still supposed to be observing that code. This violated it, so he had a blood debt to them on his hands, and that means they would kill him. For a while they didn't look for him because they thought you killed him, which you did, but he came back because of something called a Lazarus Pit. They are these naturally occurring pools that have restorative properties that can bring people back from death."

"I have a funny feeling this story ends with me in one of those."

"Yes, it does."

"Still, how did it get from Malcolm coming back to life to me getting shoved off a mountain?"

"Well, neither of your parents were exactly faithful to each other."

"What on earth does that have to do with anything?" Oliver didn't understand the change in subject, but was not surprised at the news.

"Your mom had an affair with Malcolm when you were pretty young. She got pregnant." Felicity was looking nervous now.

"Are you telling me I have a secret sibling somewhere?" Oliver wondered where this person could be.

"Not secret." Felicity breathed in and squared herself. "Malcolm is Thea's real dad."

"WHAT!?"

"Yes. I know." Felicity stared at him. "Do you need a minute?"

"Yeah… Uh, wait. No. Just keep going."

"Eventually Malcolm came back. He knew about Thea now and, well a lot of stuff happened, but the point is he eventually reached out to her to try and start some sort of relationship. Thea of course said no, because he was a psyco mass murder. But since your mom died-"

"IS THERE ANYONE IN MY LIFE THAT ISN'T DEAD?!"

"Not really." said Roy. "Well, that's not true. Thea is still around. And none of us are dead."

"I meant from before." Oliver looked annoyed. They all seemed like fine people, but it was as if his entire life he knew was gone.

"Oliver…" Felicity went to reach her hand for his again, but he just folded his arms.

"I mean, if I'm supposed to be saving all these people, why don't I save anyone I care about?"

"There't the Oliver we all know and love! Apparently he was always self loathing." Barry mused. Felicity shot him a look that made him put his hands up in an apology.

"I think I do need a minute." Oliver got up and walked out of end of the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver stood by himself in a few cars down the line. There were several more empty parts of the train, and he had found one. He was staring out one of the windows, watching trees and rivers whizz by. At first this world felt weird and confusing, and maybe a little cool. Not that that had gone away, but now he just felt depressed. He had been by himself for a while, maybe half an hour when her heard the car's door slide open.

"Oliver?" a soft voice called his name. It was Felicity. She had come to check on him.

"Hey." he mumbled, turning but not really looking at her. "Sorry about all that, I just…"

She walked over to him quickly and put her hand on his cheek. "Hey. Look at me." Slowly, he lifted his head and his eyes found hers. "You don't have to apologize for anything. This is a lot to take in."

"I have no idea how he.. er.. I do it."

"Well, you've had a lot more years to process everything. And it's not like you're perfect at it all the time now." She smiled. "I have had my fair share of dealing with you like this."

"I sound like a real fun guy," he said, raising an eyebrow and turning back to the window. Felicity laughed. "No, really. Moody, robotic, a killer. But now I get it! Everyone I ever cared about is dead!"

Felicity came and stood by him.

"Do I have any happy stories?" he asked hopefully.

Felicity chuckled. "I asked you that once. You didn't say anything."

"Great."

"I like to think that we are a happy story. At least now." she offered.

"I don't see how being with someone like me could have any amount of good."

"I'm serious, Oliver. Almost all of my happiest moments have been with you."

He looked at her skeptically. "Tell me one then."

"Alright…" She thought for a second as she looked out the train window. "When you died, I didn't take it very well."

"Not surprising. Most people probably aren't thrilled about their husband dying," he joked.

"We weren't together then."

He turned his head toward her. "At all?"

"Not really. You had kissed me once, but no. We weren't together." She looked a little sad saying this, and he wondered how this was a positive story. "I still remember getting the news. it was like something broke inside me. I wanted to curl up in the Foundry and never leave. I actually didn't for days. It didn't help that the last thing you said before you left was that you loved me."

"That's a bad thing?" he asked.

"It is when I don't say it back." she sighed.

"Why didn't you say it back?" This was sounding more and more like a terrible story.

"I don't know. I was mad you were leaving. I was already kind of mad at you before that." She smiled over at him. "We were very complicated."

"What's complicated about a billionaire vigilante archer?" His words dripped sarcasm. She just laughed.

"Part of me was just shocked though. I mean, you had sort of said it before, but not in really explicit terms. This was just a straight, "I love you." And then you left. I was just kind of frozen."

She paused, and then got back to the story.

"But crime didn't stop just because you died, so we all had to just keep going. And it wasn't like you were the only one fighting anymore. We had a pretty good team, even without you. I meant wasn't the same, but we just pushed through. Part of me was just on auto pilot. I didn't want to do all of this without you, but I didn't want to stop either. I just took it one day at a time, but for months, it was like I wasn't really there. Except for when I was super angry, but that's another story. But then you came back." She looked over at him. Her smile wasn't huge but her eyes shone with happiness. "I will never forget it. A bunch of us were in this huge fight down in the Glades. This whole group of meta humans was attacking Starling and the mafia was there, and some drug lords, and seriously, it felt like we were in a war zone. I was running surveillance as I usually do from the van. We all have these little microphones we use to stay in contact in situations like that. All of a sudden I hear your voice over the coms. You had come back and patched into my signal. I didn't believe it at first." She shook her head, as if even now, part of her wasn't sure it was real. "I thought I was imagining things. But then you called my name again. I locked on to your GPS signal and realized you were less than a block away from me. I just ran out of the van and looked around until I saw you. The street was filled with cops fighting and bullets flying, but I swear it all disappeared when saw you. I started running down the street, completely ignoring everything else."

"Weren't you afraid you were going to get killed?!" This sounded like an easy way for someone to die.

"Not really. In that second, death wasn't real. You were alive, so how could it be? I had no idea how you had come back, but all I knew was you weren't dead and I needed to see you again."

Oliver stared at her. She was looking off into the distance, and it was like she was seeing it all over again.

"I literally jumped into your arms and kissed just about every inch of your face. I couldn't stop crying and I just kept saying 'You're alive!' and "I love you' over and over." She smiled to herself, rubbing the railing in front of her with her thumb.

"I guess that is a pretty happy moment." Oliver smiled at her.

"To say the least."

"So, that's when we got together?"

"Not exactly." She chuckled to herself. "Like I said. We were complicated."

"Seriously? I die, and we still had issues?"

She laughed a lot at that one. "Life with you is not a simple one, Oliver Queen."

"Clearly we worked it out."

"Yes. It was a few months later, at John's wedding actually, that we finally got together."

"And then?"

"And then we dated for a little more than a year before you asked me to marry you. We were engaged for just a little less than a year before we got married. Not to say that a lot of stuff didn't happen in those two years, but we were together for all of it." She smiled.

"So, we get a happy ending."

"Well, I don't know if we've gotten to our ending yet, but we are happy." She smiled and put her hand on his.

He stared at her for a while. She was the strangest thing. He couldn't find the words to describe the woman he was looking at. She was so different. He wasn't really in love with her, after all, he had known her for less than 24 hours, and this time jump hadn't erased the fact that back home, he loved Laurel. But this woman was so different form any other person he had ever known, and he didn't know why. He didn't say anything for a few more moments, and then finally he said, "Finish telling me about Thea and Malcolm."


	6. Chapter 6

By the time they had gotten Central City, Felicity had been able to fill him in on much more of what had happen since his return to Starling City. His mind was still buzzing, but he was just trying to focus on getting back to normal.

"So, are we picking up a cab or…"

"No need!" exclaimed Barry.

Before he could ask any questions he felt his feet lift off the pavement and everything turned into a blur. Then a few seconds later, he was standing with Barry in another hi-tech lab.

"WOAH! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Oliver felt a weir rush in his brain like he had just gotten off a roller coaster.

"Ha! You usually hate it when I do that!"

"Barry!" Caitlin ran into the room, closely followed by Cisco. "Where are the others?"

"Back in a sec!" Barry grinned and disappeared.

No more than seven seconds later, Felicity was by his side, wobbling back and forth. Then Diggle, and finally Roy.

"All here? Good!" Barry stretched out on one of the chairs and grabbed what looked like a protein bar off the desk.

"You are like, the coolest person. Ever." Oliver marveled at Barry.

"Really!? Yes! Let the record hold that Oliver Queen officially thinks I'm the coolest" Barry leaned back in his chair with a very smug look on his face.

"What? Do I not usually think that?"

"You usually lecture me on how I need to pay attention to my surroundings more, or be more cautious, or stop letting Iris distract me," he mused. "You're like my Obi-Wan, but grumpier."

"Fantastic," said Oliver, clearly annoyed.

Caitlin stepped in. "Back to why you're hear. The train ride gave me some time to get some stuff together. I think I may have some answers to our problem, or at least a start. Dr. Wells-"

"Where is Wheely anyways?" asked Roy.

"I'm not sure," Caitlin replied. "He's been gone more and more lately, and has been getting really closed off. I mean, more than usual. In fact, some of the stuff I found to help us today is his, but he didn't tell us about it."

"What did you find?" asked Felicity, cautiously.

"Downstairs, in some of the restricted areas of the lab, there's this machine. He's been doing tests on it for almost a year now."

"What does it do?" Felicity was looking suspicious.

"It can pull people out of one time and stick them in another."

"Are you serious?" Digg asked, shocked. "Why didn't he tell you about this. It sounds crazy dangerous."

"I don't know, and I can't get a hold of him." Caitlin bit her lip. "Like I said, he's been super weird lately."

"But on the bright side, we might be able to use it!" Cisco added. Oliver liked him. He was like a puppy. The others seemed to be all doom and gloom about this, but who cares why some doctor had made the thing. This could send him home!

"Would it be able to put everything back to normal?" Felicity asked.

"Well, like I said, it's a start. I think we are going to need to find that meta human to get him to put the two Olivers back, but we need the other Oliver to get him. He was the only one that's interacted with him, and we have absolutely no other leads on finding him."

"So you want to pull the other Oliver out of the past and bring him here." Roy asked. "Seems simple enough."

"Is it safe?" asked Felicity, rubbing her thumb across her fingers.

"From all I can see from the records, yes." Cisco stated. "Wells has even uses it a couple times, although were not sure on who or when. But we do know they were a success."

"Ok, as soon as we sort all this out we really need to come back to the question of what Wells is doing with a pseudo time machine." Digg folded his arms.

"Yes, and we will, but for now, let's just go get Oliver. The other one, that is." Caitlin grabbed a cotton swab and handed it to Oliver. "We're going to need your DNA, so we can grab you."

Oliver stuck it in his mouth and handed it back to Caitlin. "Usually when a girl is getting my bodily fluids, it's under much different circumstances."

Felicity suppressed a laugh, but Roy and Barry actually laughed out loud. Cisco just smiled in surprise, and the faintest of smirks crossed Digg's face.

"Well, I wouldn't know." fumbled Caitlin, looking over at Felicity. Felicity just shook her hand as if to say, _It's fine._

They all followed Caitlin and Cisco down several long hallways and flights of stairs. Eventually they came to a door that she opened with a key card.

"Ok, how did Wells not have this locked so only he could get it?" asked Roy.

"Um… he did." Caitlin looked a little sheepish. "When he started acting strange a few months ago, I stole his clearances and hacked the security protocols." They all looked at her, deeply surprised. "What? I needed to know what was going on."

"We're not judging you, we're just impressed," said Digg.

"Oh, thanks!" She smiled. "I learned from the best." She looked at Felicity and then led them into a room with tons of little white dots on the walls.

"Computer, open project D-145" she said in a clear command.

Across from her, one of the walls slid open, and there stood an arch with hundreds of wires running all around it. There was a glass screen on the right hand side. Caitlin went over and punched several parts of the screen, and then inserted the cotton swab into a hole on the side of the monitor. The words "Oliver Jonas Queen" flashed on the screen with a bank space beneath.

"I'm going to put 24 hours after the time stamp that was on that video tape."

"How long will this take?" asked Felicity. She was rubbing her fingers together again, and for some reason, Oliver suddenly had the urge to go and hold her hand. _Don't be weird, _he thought. Then again, they were married. Sort of. But before he could make a decision, Caitlin had responded.

"Only a few seconds, if I did everything right."

A whirring noise suddenly was coming from the machine. The room began to shake, and then, there was a flash of light.

Everyone had thrown their arms up in an attempt to shield their eyes. The whirring noise was slowing down, and the light was growing dimmer. They all slowly lowered there arms, and they could see, right in front of them, a much younger Oliver Queen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so now as we continue onward with two Oliver Queens, to make clear who I'm talking about I'll always refer to the younger looking, but with current Oliver's mind as "the other Oliver" since this is all supposed to be from past Oliver's POV. Hope it's not too confusing. **

**Carry on!**

"Oliver!" gasped Felicity, as she ran over to her now younger husband.

The other Oliver was trying to steady himself, looking slightly disoriented. He blinked a few times.

"Felicity?" he went to grab on to the wall beside him.

"Hey, hey. I'm here," she reassured him as she reached out and put a hand on his chest.

He blinked again a few more times, breathed in, and appeared to stabilize himself. "Did you fix everything?"

"Not exactly…"

He looked around at everyone until his eyes fell on himself.

"What's going on?"

"Well, we didn't have a way to put your mind back in the right place, but we did have a way to get you here."

"I'm assuming this is all part of a larger plan?"

Oliver was once again shocked at how his other self managed to simply take all of this as it came without really missing a beat.

"We think we need to get the meta you were fighting last night, but we have no leads on him. Honestly it could be a her for all we know." Caitlin was now running behind the other Oliver who had begun walking out of the room. Apparently it was straight to business with this guy… er… him. Oliver rubbed his eyes. This was going to get weird really quick.

The other Oliver was walking back to the console room, talking mostly with Caitlin and Cisco. Everyone seemed to be a few steps behind him, giving off a clear image of leadership. Everyone, that is, except Felicity, who had interwoven her fingers into his hand. Oliver stood and watched them walk away for a moment, in awe of how in sync they all were. Then he snapped out of it and realized he had no idea how to get back to the main room, so he hurried to catch up to the group.

"It's possible. It's all a little hazy after I left." said the other Oliver.

"Wait, what are we talking about now?" Oliver had missed part of the conversation now. The other Oliver paused, looking him up and down for a second. Finally he spoke.

"We're trying to figure out if there's any DNA tracers we could lift from the fight last night."

They had now made it back to the lab.

"Can you go over what happened last night, from the beginning?" Cisco was pulling a chair up to one of the monitors.

"From what I remember," said the other Oliver. "Felicity had left because there was an emergency back at QC that we thought could be related. Digg was running backup, but we got separated."

"The meta picked me up and dropped me on the other side of town." Digg looked annoyed that he had been pulled away from the fight.

"I was there by myself, and before I knew it, he was behind me, yelling for me to tell me how I found him."

"How _did_ you find him?" asked Caitlin. "Maybe we can do whatever you did, again."

"Doubt it," said Felicity. "Those explosions all over town have been caused by the meta, and he's been stealing equipment from really random sources that I have no way of tracking. We lucked out last night because he stole some stuff from ARGUS, so I was able to track it, but I doubt he'll make the same mistake again."

"You said you thought something back at QC was related?" Caitlin asked.

"We had a report of stolen tech, but it turned out to be unrelated. At least I think it is."

"What was it?" asked the other Oliver.

"Carbon fiber fabric that could be used to replaced kevlar." Felicity sighed, and leaned against a console. "I mean, I guess it could be related, but even if it was, it's not like I would have any way to find it."

Cisco was staring at a monitor for a second, apparently lost in thought. Roy noticed first.

"Cisco? You have that look on your face like your two seconds away from figuring out E=mc2 or something."

"I figured out that when I was 9," huffed Cisco. "But, yes, I might have an idea. Finish with what happened first."

The other Oliver took a deep breath and continued. "Well, I did't tell him how we found him, but I did ask why he was destroying things. He just laughed this really creepy laugh and all of a sudden we were fighting. I thought he was teleporting, because one second he would be behind me, and then right on my side, and then 50 feet in front of me. I fired six arrows, and I think one may have grazed him. But other than that he always disappeared right before they hit. Then, he was right in front of me and he hit me. But not like a punch. He just shoved his hand straight into my face, and I couldn't see anything. Everything after that is a blur."

"That's probably when he sent you back," said Digg.

"Did you see me after that?" asked the other Oliver.

"Not really. You texted me." Digg pulled out his phone and read from it. "Meta got away. Fill you in later. Need to lie down."

"That didn't strike you as odd?" demanded the other Oliver.

"No. It was 4:30 in the morning and we had been awake for almost 38 hours."

"38 hours!" It was the first time Oliver had spoken in a while. "What, are we like a bat now?"

The other Oliver gave him an incredulous look. "First of all, that's a terrible comparison. Second of all, perhaps I got enough sleep when I was you. As I recall you were never up for more than 12 hours at a time." He turned to Felicity. "Did I say anything when I got home?"

"You didn't even wake me up. I was going to ask you about it this morning, but…" She trailed off, glancing over at Oliver.

"Right. So what's your idea Cisco?"

"Well, if he is causing temporal shifts, I might be able to come up with an algorithm that can find and isolate certain instances of them happening. It will take me a while to do the math, but I think I can do it."

"I can run back to Starling," offered Barry, "and see if the arrows are still there. If they are, and you did graze him like you thought, we might be able to get some DNA. I could be back in an hour."

"I'll start helping you with the algorithm." Felicity walked over and stood by Cisco.

"And I'm going to try and figure out what to do when we get both of you back in the right body," said Caitlin, hurrying over to her own station.

"What do you mean…" asked Oliver. "I thought the problem will be fixed then and you can just send me back."

"Not knowing what you know. If we sent you back with a knowledge of the future, and you changed something, we don't know what kind of effects it could have." She wiped around to the other Oliver. "You didn't do anything when you were back there to try and stop your dad from getting on the boat or something?"

"No," replied the other Oliver. "I've seen Back to The Future. Where do you think I got the idea for mailing you that note?"

Felicity laughed. "Glad to know 80's classics are still helping make the world a better place."

"Do you need anything from us?" Asked Roy, shifting a little.

"Did you have somewhere you needed to be?" The other Oliver raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm starving! Ever since I watched speedy here snarf down those burgers, I've been dying for some Big Belly."

"Let's go," sighed Diggle, grabbing Roy's arm.. "I'll take care of feeding the baby."

"I'm not a baby!"

"No, you're more like a dog."

"Rude."

The two of them walked out of the lab as a gust of wind blew through, meaning Barry had left, too.

"Alright!" smiled Cisco. "Let's get cracking!"


	8. Chapter 8

Cisco looked across his monitor at the other Oliver and giggled. He raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"You have such a baby face." Cisco tried to suppress his laughter, but to no avail.

He let out a sigh as a slightly bored expression crossed his face.

"Oliver, it's not working." Felicity said looking over the computer at him.

"What's not working?"

"You're trying to make your scary face, but," she gestured up and down at him, "it doesn't really have the same effect when you look like that."

"Ok, look. I may look younger and more naïve, but I promise I am just as capable as you are all used to."

"Well, that's probably not true," interjected Caitlin. "I mean yes, your mental functions are the same, but a lot of your skill came from training that your muscles can't just replicate in that state. After all, some of your reflexes come from muscle memory, which you don't have. And of course that body hasn't been in a Lazarus Pit."

The other Oliver grumbled. "So he's going to be the more useful one?" he asked, looking over at Oliver.

"Oh, no," replied Caitlin. "He's like a little kid with a shot gun. Powerful weapon, but with no idea how to use it. He'll probably just end up hurting him self."

Roy walked back into the lab. "Forgot my wallet," he mumbled.

The other Oliver ignored Roy and looked at Caitlin for a moment and then asked Cisco, "Can I have your key card?"

"Why...?"

"Because we're going to go train."

"Aw, yeah! Can I watch?"

"No."

"Are you going to make him smack a bowl of water?" asked Roy, with just a bit too much excitement in his voice.

"No. You just go get your food." He turned to Oliver. "Come with me."

"Uh... I don't know..." Even though it was himself, he was still feeling cautious with whatever this "training" was. But before he could protest any more the other Oliver grabbed his arm and pulled him down one of the corridors.

"Don't hurt yourself!" called Felicity, laughing at her joke.

A few minutes later they were standing in a room that was long with a huge thing of weapons and equipment hanging on the wall. The other Oliver pulled off two bows and quivers and tossed a set to him.

"So, this room..." Oliver started.

"Cisco put it in about a year ago. My team works with them a lot and we needed a place to train for when we were staying here. Besides, Cisco loves coming up with new gadgets." He pulled off a few other things from the wall and shoved them in his pocket.

"He seems fun."

"Mmm." The other Oliver wasn't listening, but drawing back his bow, and aiming for a target down at the other end of the room. The arrow whizzed down toward the target, and then, in quick succession, he fired out another three.

"Wow." Oliver looked at the target. All four arrows had hit it, two were even on the center. "That's impressive."

"Not for me." The other Oliver looked annoyed. Apparently Caitlin was right about needing muscle memory. He then gestured for Oliver to do the same.

"So, we're not really one for words in he future, are we?" grunted Oliver as he pulled back the bow. It was easier than he expected.

"Just shoot," said the other Oliver.

He let go of the bow and the arrow flew off, and missed the target by a few feet. The other Oliver smirked.

"Not all about reflexes."

"You realize your being competitive with yourself."

He paused, looked Oliver up and down, and then said, "You're right. We should play to our strengths, which are going to be different." He put down his bow. "I want you to race me to the end of of the room."

"Ugh. I hate running," Oliver moaned. The other Oliver eyed him. "Yeah, yeah. Just do it." He set himself in a running position.

"On three. One... Two... Three!"

Oliver took off with way more speed than he was expecting. It wasn't like he was Barry or anything, but his legs felt way more powerful than he had ever felt before. His strides were long and he was down at the other end of the room in a matter of seconds. When he turned around, the other Oliver was still a good 20 feet behind him, and when he got there a few moments later, he was huffing a puffing way more than Oliver.

"Like I thought," he wheezed. "There are some things that aren't as mental as others. We need to have you focus on the fact that you are way stronger than me, and have you control that."

"Um, I think Barry's got the running covered," scoffed Oliver.

"Yes, well, it's still good to be fast in a fight."

"You want me to go catch this whata human with you?!" he asked incredulously.

"Maybe. I want to know if you can be an option. For now, let's just assume you are. Come on." He started running back toward the wall of weapons, but even with his head start, Oliver beat him there.

The other Oliver pulled off a pair of boxing gloves and mitts. He put on the mitts and said, "I want you to try hitting me."

"Felicity said not to hurt ourselves," shot back Oliver as he put on the gloves.

"Ha ha. Just, come on." He gestured toward himself, holding up the mitts, squaring his hips into a defensive stance. Oliver drew back his hand and punched with all he could. He missed most of the mitt, and the force propelled him forward, so he stumbled a bit.

"Now, I know you can hit better than that. You're not drunk in a bar." Oliver scowled at him and punched again, this time landing it perfectly, and causing his other self to grunt and step back.

"Much better. Do it again," he commanded. Oliver punched across with the other hand. It landed again.

"Keep going."

Oliver punched a few more times before he spoke again. "So, Felicity. She seems cool."

"She's the best thing that will ever happen to you." The other Oliver looked him dead in the eyes as he said this. Oliver stopped and looked at him for a second, and then went back to punching.

"Always kind of assumed we'd end up with Laurel."

"That's not even a little bit of a thing anymore."

"Why? I take it she's not dead. Felicity mentioned her a couple times on the train when she was filling me in on what happens."

"No, she's very much alive."

"So, what happened?"

"You slept with her sister." Oliver looked at him as if this should be explanation enough.

"Yeah, well. We slept with a lot of people. Didn't mean we didn't love her."

The other Oliver rolled his eyes.

"You got one of those people pregnant."

"Yeah… but she's never gunna find out about that. The girl lost the baby."

"No she didn't."

"Wait. What?" Oliver froze.

"Mom paid her off you tell you that. But she didn't loose it. She had the baby. You have a son. Congratulations."

"Woah. That's…" Oliver stood, frozen.

"Hey! Back to punching!" The other Oliver was much less patient than Felicity had been when dropping bombshells about his life.

"So, Felicity's cool with all that?"

"I'm a arrow slinging vigilante. An illegitimate child that was conceived before I even knew her is hardly a problem."

Oliver had resumed punching. "Yeah, but still, she wasn't pissed off?"

He shook his head. "She was very supportive. Besides, she knows who I am." He breathed in deeply. "And that includes who I was."

"Explains why she's so amused by me and not upset."

The other Oliver smiled, but didn't respond. "That's enough punching. And chatting for that matter." He took off the mitts. "Time to see what else you can do."


	9. Chapter 9

Walking back into the main room, both Olivers were dripping in sweat. While the other Oliver may not have the better body to work with, he seemed to be using some sort of ninja mind trick, because, while he should have been curled up on the floor dying, he just seemed a little out of breath. Oliver on the other hand, went and collapsed into one of the chairs. Felicity looked up from her work.

"Did you have fun?" Felicity grinned. She walked over to the other Oliver and pulled on his shirt a bit while he simultaneously bent down to kiss her.

"Wow," grimaced Felicity, as she pulled back after the kiss. "You smell wonderful."

"I thought you liked it when I'm sweaty," teased the other Oliver.

"Yeah. I like it when no one else is around." She raised her eyebrows playfully, and kissed his cheek. "Be right back."

The other Oliver sat down and breathed in deeply, looking over at him. He tired to pretend he didn't notice. But future Oliver was wigging him out. He was so… so… still. How was he doing that? He wanted to die from all that work. Just then Felicity came up behind him with a coffee mug, a thing of Gatorade, and a water bottle that she was dropping two tablets into. She handed it to Oliver.

"What's this?" He asked, taking the bottle.

"Well, after you came out of the Lazarus Pit, we realized that almost all of your physical abilities were increased. Your endurance, muscle performance, all way up. I mean, you're not a meta human, but you're not exactly one hundred percent normal either. Because of that, your body burns way more calories than a normal person. Luckily for us, Barry has a similar problem, so Caitlin and Cisco were able to help us out. That bottle has tons of vitamins, amino acids, and two thousand calories."

Oliver looked at it, shrugged, and drank. "Tastes like watermelon."

Felicity walked back over to the other Oliver, handed him the Gatorade and sat down on his lap.

"Thank you," he smiled.

"Mhmm," she purred, sipping on her own cup.

"So, how was your day?" he asked, a hint of joking in his voice.

"Fine. Woke up next to a man who thought I was a one night stand, and then had to tell him all of his family is dead and now he's a crime fighting archer. So, you know, not bad, but I've had better." Felicity grinned at him.

"He wasn't rude was he?" asked the other Oliver, suddenly concerned.

"Hey! I'm right here." Oliver called out, but he ignored him.

"Not really. You know, he's not that bad," reprimanded Felicity.

"He's sleeping with at least four different women right now and just got kicked out of another ivy league school."

"I didn't say I wanted to nominate him for sainthood." Felicity took a sip of her coffee "He's funny, and sweet."

"How do you think he was sleeping with four different women. Probably was trying to sleep with you."

Felicity smacked his arm. "Now who's being rude." She paused. "Wait, would that have bothered you?"

"Uhhh…" The other Oliver looked as if he was unsure the right answer to that question.

"I'm going to go change into some not gross clothes." Oliver's brain didn't know how to process the level of domesticity that was happening in front of him. "Hey, uh, Caitlin? Do you have anything?"

"What? Oh, yeah." She looked up for a second, and then gestured over to a door. "There's some stuff in there." She then quickly zoned back into her work.

He walked over to the room and found a bunch of clothed emblazoned with the words, "STAR Labs." He grabbed a shirt. From out in the other room he could hear the other Oliver.

"Wait for it…"

_Wait for what? _he thought, pulling his other shirt over his head. Then he looked down.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"There it is."

"What happened to me?!" As soon as the words came out, he realized what a stupid question it was. Oliver was staring down at his heavily scarred and now tattooed body, now grasping for the first time the amount of pain he was going to eventually go through. He started breathing rapidly and reached for a wall. He heard the others again.

"I'm going to go help him," said Felicity, concern in her voice.

"He's not a child. He'll be fine."

"Shut up. No one tells me how to take care of my husband, past or present."

The he let out a deep sight, and Oliver would have bet a million dollars that there was a hefty eye roll to go along with it.

He tried to steady himself before Felicity walked into the room, but to no avail.

"Now you see why I didn't want you to change your shirt this morning." She bit her lip.

"Seriously?" He didn't care how stupid the question sounded this time. "What happened?"

Thankfully Felicity didn't respond with any sarcastic comments. She just stepped forward, a look of empathy in her eyes.

"Well, that," she said pointing at the tattoo shaped like a star, "is a Russian mob tattoo from when you were captain of the Solntsevskaya Bratva." She took another step closer, and touched his shoulder. "This is from an arrow you were shot with when you first got to the island. That bite mark is from a Tiger which belonged to a man that you were sent to assassinate."

Oliver's eyes widened, but his breathing was becoming more steady. Something about her voice, even when talking about getting mauled by exotic animals, was calming.

"That one I patched up." She laughed pointing at another scar on his side. "Sorry. Maybe if I had done a better job wit the stitches it wouldn't look so bad…"

"I can see why Digg said you might as well be my doctor."

"Yeah, well, I found out about your little secret identity when you broke into may car and crawled into the back seat and bled all over my upholstery because you didn't want to go to a hospital. My first real introduction to this world was driving you back to the Foundry and trying to stop you from dying down there." She smiled. "So, yeah, I've been taking care of you for a while."

Felicity's eyes drifted and her smile fell as she stood there looking at a long scar just above his abs. Her fingers touched it lightly for just a second and then she puled back.

"I'm assuming that's where I died."

"She told you about that?"

He looked up to see the other Oliver leaning against the wall.

"It was a long train ride." Oliver stared him, now starting to process exactly why the other Oliver had looked so serious when he said that Felicity was the best thing to ever happen to him.

The other Oliver didn't say anything.

"There's a matching one on your back." Felicity pointed.

Oliver reached his fingers behind himself and felt for it. Sure enough, there was a long bump running across his back.

"Theres a lot more back there. And another tattoo." said Felicity.

Oliver stared at her again for a moment and the finally said what he had been thinking since the train. "You're weird."

A deep growl cam out of the other Oliver, but unfortunately for him, the baby face did make him much less intimidating.

"No, I mean…" Oliver stumbled over his words. "He's right, sort of. Earlier, when he said I was probably trying to get in your pants, well, that is what I usually try to do as soon as I meet a hot girl but not with you." Felicity raised an eyebrow and the other Oliver crossed his arms and scowled. "Not that you're not hot or anything! It's just… I don't know. You were just… I didn't see you as something to win… I saw you as a person."

Felicity bit her lower lip. "Ok." She nodded slowly, looking at the ground, and then handed him his shirt. "Put that on." She walked away, clearly trying to push back a smile. As she walked passed the other Oliver, she turned her head and raised an eyebrow with a slight tease of a smile, to which he responded to with a look of amusement, and then she walked away.

"What? What was that?" Oliver didn't understand the conversation the two of them had just exchanged without saying anything.

He just smirked and walked off.


	10. Update

**Ok, don't hate me, but I have hit a rod block mentally and I need to actually tell you guys that this story is on pause indefinitely. I'm sorry. **


End file.
